A technical problem solved by the present invention is how to design such device for fastening an object, preferably a hinge, more precisely a hinge cup, to an extruded profile, which device will allow for the movement inside the extruded profile in order to position an object, without a danger for said device to fall out from the profile, and will—after the object has been positioned into a selected position—allow for a simple fastening in the extruded profile.